iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Oldflowers
House Oldflowers of Sommerset is a noble house located within the Reach at Sommerset. They are sworn to House Tyrell of Highgarden and King Alester Tyrell. The current head of House Oldflowers is Lord Odhran Oldflowers. They blazon their arms with ten white hands, 4-3-2-1, on a field of green beneath a red bend sinister. Their words are "something cool here." History Origins House Oldflowers traces their descent to Gawen Flowers, the natural son of Garth VII Gardener, also called Garth Goldenhand. His mother was rumoured to be a daughter of House Oakheart, whom Garth had become smitten with while visiting Old Oak early in his reign. Garth brought Gawen back to Highgarden when he returned home, and raised the boy alongside his legitimate children. Being the first bastard born to the Goldenhand during his exceptionally long reign, he eventually became known as Gawen Oldflowers to distinguish him from other, later bastard offspring. Gawen proved to be a competent commander and administrator in his father's service, and was awarded the Lordship of Sommerset for his role in the campaign against the Ironborn in the Shield Islands. Merchant Ties House Oldflowers has remained a relatively minor House in the Reach for most of its history due at least in part to Gawen Oldflowers' illegitimacy. Many of the Houses of the Reach were petty kings in the days before they were brought under the Gardener banners, and would not consent to a match with the descendants of a bastard. Because of this, the Lords of Sommerset have regularly sought spouses for their children from the ranks of merchant families, which both brought infusions of gold into the House's coffers and added individuals with financial acumen to the ranks of the Oldflowers. An Equestrian House House Oldflowers owes its current focus to Leyton Oldflowers, Lord of Sommerset during the era of the Dance of the Dragons. An avid tourney competitor, Lord Leyton became obsessed with finding the perfect horse for the tilt, and eventually began breeding and training his own mounts. He was also the first to build the tourney grounds at Sommerset, which have been expanded upon repeatedly over the years due to its convenient location between Highgarden and Oldtown. And while Lord Leyton never parted with any of his prized horses during his lifetime for any sum offered, his children knew an opportunity when they saw it. Location Sommerset is the ancestral seat of House Oldflowers. Their holdings encompass lands located southwest of Highgarden, with the Mander River forming a northern border. Brightwater Keep sits to the west of Sommerset, with Honeyholt to the south, and Horn Hill to the east. Family Tree * Lord Leyton Oldflowers (d.134) * >>Selyse Middlebury (d.142) ** Gwenyfar Oldflowers (d.140) ** Lord Gareth Oldflowers (d.186) ** >>Cemrin Costayne (d.173) *** Sybille Oldflowers (d. 212) *** Garth Oldflowers (d. 227) *** Lord Leyford Oldflowers (d. 232) *** >>Farron Wythers (d.229) **** Maerys Oldflowers (d.241) **** Maevys Oldflowers (d. 226) **** Lord Gavin Oldflowers (d. 278) **** >>Melessa Cuy (d. 269) ***** Aobrey Oldflowers (d.299) ***** Roisin Oldflowers (d. 260) ***** Lord Ossric Oldflowers (d. 314) ***** >>Caren Caswell (d. 334) ****** Perrinell Oldflowers (d. 312) ****** Lord Odhran Oldflowers ****** >>Galiena Dunn (d. 356) ******* Everet Oldflowers (d.353) ******* Rohanne Oldflowers ******* Everild Oldflowers ******* Jehanne Oldflowers Notable Members * Lord Gawen Oldflowers, Founding Father * Lord Leyton Oldflowers, Equestrian House Originator * Ser Garth Oldflowers Category:House Oldflowers